Question: The symbol $\lfloor x \rfloor$ denotes the largest integer not exceeding $x$. For example, $\lfloor 3 \rfloor = 3,$ and $\lfloor 9/2 \rfloor = 4.$ Compute \[\lfloor \sqrt{1} \rfloor + \lfloor \sqrt{2} \rfloor + \lfloor \sqrt{3} \rfloor + \cdots + \lfloor \sqrt{16} \rfloor.\]
Since $1 \le \sqrt{1} < \sqrt{2} < \sqrt{3} < 2,$ the first three terms of the sum are equal to $1.$ Then, since $2 \le \sqrt{4} < \sqrt{5} < \dots < \sqrt{8} < 3,$ the next five terms equal $2.$ Then, since $3 \le \sqrt{9} < \sqrt{10} < \dots < \sqrt{15} < 4,$ the next seven terms equal $3.$ Finally, the last term equals $\lfloor 4 \rfloor = 4.$ So the overall sum is \[3(1) + 5(2) + 7(3) + 4 = 3 + 10 + 21 + 4 = \boxed{38}.\]